The Seeker
by Akio Desusta
Summary: Summary inside but please still read ON HIATUS UNTIL BREAK
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Akio here bringing you a new idea this story is just for fun but feel free to read it. Its a xover btw naruto and tokyo ghoul.**

 **Summary: It all started that day when my parents got killed in a 'car accident', for some reason I think its more then an accident when the car crashed both my parents heart were missing in there chest. The police thinks the cause of those injuries were most likely from an 'object' that was in the car but when I went to the hospital with my babysitter I can see that there were more to the injuries that meets the eye. And that is why I am here today to find the murderers of my parents.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own either Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul**

Chapter One: The Accident and The Blue Haired Girl

Naruto POV

The sky was all gloomy that day, I can still remember the events of that day. I was waiting for my parents to get home so we could celebrate my 10th birthday and get the puppy they promised to get me, so there I was outside on the front porch waiting for my parents and ignoring my babysitters pleas to get inside.

It's been an hour now and they still didn't come home, I kept on waiting until I heard the babysitter gasp in shock. I thought she was just watching those boring adult shows until I heard my parents name being said on the television.

I thought my father was having another promotion and is being promoted on TV because he was a ghoul investigator and a really famous one too. When I got to the living room my whole world shattered there I was watching the TV of people trying to get into my parents car, that was flipped upside down, I watched as they dragged the body out one by one.

I started asking my babysitter if this was a joke for me misbehaving today but all she did was continue to sob for she is my dads assistant, Shiori Kurogane. When I asked again I remembered how angry she was and slapped me in the face but then hugged me while I cried and her saying sorry and that its not a joke. Then we rushed to the hospital.

FLASHBACK

Normal POV

Naruto and Shiori rushed to the hospital that his parents were being held. What felt like hours of driving was only 9 minutes in the world. When they were in the hospital they hurried in and not bothering to check in.

When they reached the room it was too late the cloths were already covered their faces. Naruto went over to the body and noticed there was a huge whole on both their chest and said " Kaa-chan, Tou-san stop joking around I promise to listen to shiori-san from now on, I promise, JUST WAKE UP KAA-CHAN! TOU-SAN THIS JOKE IS NOT FUNNY ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" he cried while shaking both parents body begging them to get up. The doctor and nurse looked at him with sad eyes.

The nurse led naruto out the room so he won't hear anymore before his body explodes. In the room the doctor explained that when they got the bodies out that the heart was already missing and doesn't know what the cause is or where the heart is. He assumed that while they were driving the road cracked and things went flying when they hit the huge hole and the car flipped and objects in the car went flying everywhere and took their hearts out but he can't be sure because they couldn't find any traces of the hearts. And the doctor saw a sign of pregnancy in the woman.

When shiori came out she stopped crying and had to report to the CCG which is now her shift. She looked at naruto crying and walked over to him "Naruto I'm sorry but I have to report this to the CCG do you want to come with me? I can't let you stay here or at home all by youself" she said as she took is hand and walked to the CCG HQ to tell the full detail of the incident.

3 Years Later

Naruto POV

It's been 3 years and ,now I'm 13 years old, since I moved in with Shiori-san it was fun while it lasted. Shiori-san got married 10 months after that incident since then my life was a living hell. The man she married was very abusive towards me when shiori-san isn't around and when I tell her she said its bad to lie and to never do that again. They abuse kept occuring on a daily basis and when shiori had a baby with that man when she's not around he would make me do no child my age should be doing.

He would threaten me when I disobey him. The baby now 2 years old has been taught to hate me from his dad. And now the baby can boss me around too. Thats when I had enough I told Shiori again and now she slapped and punched me in the stomache and kept on screaming at me with colorful words and locked me in my room.

Thats when I decided to pack up most of my things, which is not a lot mostly clothing, and sneaked out the house and began my journey to the outside world where your not hated.

It was not easy to survive by stealing foods or money from strangers. And today was the worst of that day, today I got caught trying to steal from some thugs on the street and got beaten up. Thats when I meant my blue haired angel, she found me in an ally and took me too her house where she patched me up.

Normal POV

Touka was walking home from school and decided to take the shortcut near the ally way. She was walking while humming until she saw a boy with blonde hair and whiskers like scar or birth mark on his cheeks all beaten up, she ran towards him and can smell how stinky he was. She checked his pulse to check if hes alive and picked him up and ran to her house while carrying him piggy back style.

When touka got home she was the only one home and started treating him. A couple hours later naruto began to stir, she saw this and go get the food for him that she cooked for him. When naruto woke up he saw a girl with short blue hair looking at him worriedly she said " are you okay I found you on an ally all bruised and beaten?" she sounded really worried about him and and he smiled.

" I'm fine and I already knew the consequences of stealing" he said with a sigh and saw her with a shocked expression and saw she was about to scold him he continued " look I had no choice but to steal to get clothes and money" she looked confused about what he just said and told her about the events in his life starting at october 10th. By the end of the story she was crying and asked how he endured all those kind of abuse for 3 years.

When she answered all her questions her dad and little brother wondered what I was doing here and touka told her the whole story over again so naruto doesn't have to tell it all over again and they same happened to them that happened to touka. Touka's dad was really surprised that a 13 year old had to endure this kind of life already and said " stay at our humble home as long as you want and if you have a problem ask us okay?".

" No I couldn't I already caused you enough trouble to it is, I don't want anymore trouble" he said fast. He honestly doesn't want to involve these nice peple to any of his problems.

"NO! your staying here until your old enough to leave and have money but even then you are still allowed to come into this house, oh I didn't catch your name these are my children the girl that found you is Touka and this is my son Ayato and you can call me kirishima-san" he said as he introduced himself and his children.

" well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he said shyly

"why you got shy all of the sudden is it because of Touka-chan" Kirishima said both naruto and touka stutterd and ended up with a shout of 'Baka!' in unison " okay okay I was just joking" when he said that both naruto and touka pouted and turned their head. " that reminds me do you want to go to school with ayato and touka, just so you can have your education and have a really good job" he said and when he finished naruto had the tears of joy and hugged him and said ' can I really go back to school' with tears and if he was dreaming he never wants this dream to end.

Its been a couple months since naruto moved in with the kirishima's and is getting along with them great and for some reason they don't eat as much as he do so he began to eat as them but they insisted for him to eat more.

The person he got along the most was touka and his heart keeps on pounding every time he sees her and the same goes for her. They don't know what this feeling was but they liked the feeling. They hang out a lot in school and recess and when someone hurts one of them the person that hurts naruto, ayato or touka would be scarred for live because they cared for each other so much that they were unseperatable.

At least they were like that everything broke apart when Kirishima-san didn't come back to the house they lived like that for a couple months and one night while naruto and touka were sleeping ayato had had enough and packed up all his belongings and left. The next morning was not pleasant they had been searching for ayato for 3 days straight and then touka decided to leave too while naruto was sleeping. She didn't leave without leaving a note though. The note says: 'Naruto I'm sorry I have to leave you but I have to find ayato and tou-san but if possible I will come back so don't worry'.

When naruto read that he truely felt hurt that she doesn't trust him enough to have him go with her. He waited and waited, until now.

FLASHBACK END

That was 2 years ago.

"She's not coming back" a tall blonde teen about 15 years old said and left the house. He didn't leave the house without destroying everything in the house. " It's time for me to move on and find out what really happened to my parents, I've been wasting too much of my life living in a dilusional world" was the last words he said before he light up a match and threw it into the house.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT JUST R &R**

 **JA~NE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Akio here bringing you The Seeker chapter 2. And I would like to thank the people who reviewed,favorited, and followed. It means a lot to me, now on with the story.**

Last Time On The Seeker:

"She's not coming back" a tall blonde teen about 15 years old said and left the house. He didn't leave the house without destroying everything in the house. " It's time for me to move on and find out what really happened to my parents, I've been wasting too much of my life living in a dilusional world" was the last words he said before he light up a match and threw it into the house.

Chapter 2: The Encounter

Naruto POV

Its been a month since I've left the Kirishima house, I've been trying to find a way to go back to the 20th ward where I used to live. Without food and clean clothes is not easy to travel by so I decided to find a job in the 3rd ward.

I found a nice job and apartment for myself and everyday on the news nowadays are all about ghouls and how active they've become deaths has been occuring around this ward so I decided to pack up my things and stole some money from the boss.

I now have enough money to travel to the 20th ward but now the CCG are being more caughtious of ghouls so they're all over the place asking questions and all that stuff. The security to travel has been bumped up and people have to wait a couple hours before they can board the subway.

Once I got on the train everything was all cramped and a lot of scared people were in here. Everybody in the train were scared of the ghouls that has been showing up in the 3rd ward and like everyone else I want to live, I will not die until the I find out what really happened to my parents, and I've been hearing about a lot of accidents happen in the 20th ward that happened to my parents. The bodies of the victim are all missing hearts.

I heard the police is putting an investigation on that now and I was glad but not happy that they ended that project when a few of the men that were on that case all died. They handed the case to CCG believing the killers are ghouls, at least thats what I've been told and to make things worse the leader of that case was none other then Shiori Kurogane, my ex guardian/babysitter.

I heard that that case was being taken lightly and not seriously believing that all those accidents were on accident and had nothing with a ghoul. And that is why I decided to go to the 20th ward myself and investigate on my own even if I die in the process I won't stop until I find whatever caused all these deaths.

Normal POV

Naruto just arrived in the 20th ward and was at awe at how beautiful the place was. Naruto walked around and ask where the best hotel in this district was and they gave the same answer, The Sabaku's, It was said that that place was run by 3 siblings who lost their parents in a car accident. He thought about it a bit then remembered the words 'car accident'. Naruto decided to check the place out and thought ' maybe they can be the first clues to the mystery'.

When he reached the hotel it has the design of a beautiful japanese one story hotel with a hot spring in the back, even though this was the city, they managed to have a hot spring. Naruto checked his wallet and saw that he could only stay there for 2 nights which means he has to find an apartment and a job before he gets kicked out or jailed.

Naruto went inside and saw a beautiful blonde with 4 pony tails on the front desk. He went in and said " one room for 2 days please" the blonde receptionist wasn't that that older then him maybe only one year.

"wait here while I go check if there is any room available" she said as she went through the list of guests to see if there is any room left. " the room is.. you know what its confusing I'll just call up my brother to show you around"she said as she went to the back and yelled " KANKURO I GOT A JOB FOR YOU!" as he heard foot steps coming from another room.

Kankuro came out and was hoping a girl was checking in and when he saw naruto he got a bored look and said " come with me please" as he showed naruto around so he won't get lost in this massive hotel.

When the tour was over he he dropped down to the bed too tired to shower. "I wonder if they are the 3 owners, I'll ask tomorrow morning" and then slept right away.

 _The Next Morning_

Naruto woke up to a delicious smell of food. When he got down stairs all the guest that were staying were already having breakfast except for him. When he got online most of the good food were gone and what were left was just toast and eggs, it doesn't bother him its better then eating ramen all the time.

Naruto POV

I was walking through the breakfast line and grabbed some toast and eggs and was about to sit down when the girl from yesterday stopped me, I think her name was Temari, she asked me if I want her to cook me what everybody else was eating and I said " I'm fine with what I got here I don't want to cause any trouble" and moved to sit down.

After breakfast I went to find a job for myself but all the jobs here require more high school education. So I had to find a school to my liking and finish it and then they will let me get the job.

It was night when I got back into the INN and saw the receptionist and her brothers were on there leaders and praying for what look like a picture, maybe there parents. When I got back they looked at me and got up from their knees while temari had a bit of tear down her cheeks.

I decided to try to comfort her. " hey are you okay?" I asked and she nodded wiping the tears away from her eyes " If you want to talk I'm always here and I'm good at listening he".

When I was about to leave she said " my parents died in a car accident a few years ago" and sobbed "b-but I-I don't th-think it w-wah-was a n-nor-normal accident" she added.

"why is that"I asked.

She wiped off the tears and spoke more clearly " they died with wholes in their-".

"thats enough temari" her youngest brother gaara I think was his name. I saw temari nodded and quickly said 'excuse me' and left to the residents area. Once temari was gone gaara spoke " I'm sorry if my sister disturbed you".

I shook my head and said " Its okay she didn't bother me at all, you three are just like me , my parents died in a car accident too with missing hearts" and I was about to leave but gaara asked if the doctors took their hearts out and I shook my head.

"we too have lost our parents the same way you did" he said as I sat down " my siblings and I think that there is more to it then just a normal injury, this type of death has been occuring more here".

I nodded 'so the rumors were true then' I thought and asked gaara the question in my mind the whole time " would you like to assist me on finding whoevers been behind this?" I asked.

He looked at me sadly and said " whoever went to investigates this case has not come back alive but I don't want other people to feel the same pain as us so I will help you and I already researched the case and found something interesting" he said as he took me to the room out back and showed me all the things him and his siblings found and was surprised they found this much clues and hasn't died yet.

" how did you find this without being found out or killed" I asked gaara. Gaara explained to me that his parents used to be really important so anything that is a major events will be told to him even the CCG reports which were not that much. Most of the useful reports were of the dead cops that was on the case before the CCG took over.

I found out that the killings were only of really rich and famous family but only their parents. So I told gaara of the clues that he didn't noticed yet, When I told him that he was surprised he didn't caught onto that.

Normal POV

 _Somewhere on the other side of the city in a certain cafe_

A girl with blue hair woke up from a nightmare. She went to the bathroom and washed her face "who was that blonde boy" she asked herself and then a memory of a blonde friend that she used to know. " what is this, I don't remember maybe its just something from a movie hes to hot to know me" and with that she went back to sleep.

 _Back To Naruto_

Naruto was up all night researching all the evidence and was missing only one more information which was the face of the killer. According from the investigation the killer might be ghoul that likes to eat heart and its mostlikely a ghoul because no one was able to spot him.

That night naruto spent all night trying to think of a way to try to see whatever it was that was killing all these rich and famous people. ' maybe I should try to act famous and rich and get a rented car I might be able to encounter him but how will be able to get famous fast and rich?' he thought. That was the only thing left he needs to lure the thing out.

The next morning naruto told gaara what his plan was but first he has to get rich and famous. " Naruto I know street racers are targeted too and if you can race and defeat the best racers that is at the top right now you will be able to famous but your plan is too risky" gaara said.

Just then temari opened the door to reveal herself " Naruto don't do this you might get killed either way by racing or by whatever that killer is" she said with a worried voice showing that she doesn't want anyone to die anymore by this " just stop this before they kill you we've been trying to dicover what he looked like for a long time now".

" I'm sorry temari but if we don't stop this guy there will be more kids out there without parents and will have to endure what we have to endure" he said and asked " Gaara can you lone me some money to buy some type of car I can practice drift racing and I when I went to the school I've been going to, It seems that street/drift racing is very popular. I promise that I will find out what this guy looks like and will get out of there as soon as possible."

Gaara thought about it for a couple minutes before he came to a decision " I will lend you some money but when you see his face I want you to get out of there right away" he said as he pulled a key and gave it to naruto " I trust you with this car".

Naruto looked confuse and then understood. He followed gaara to a garage that was beside the INN " my dad likes to collect race cars" he said. When he reached there he was at an awe, all the cars in the garage was very rare. Gaara took naruto to a specific car and said " You'll be driving this one".

Naruto looked at the car and looked at gaara "no I can't take this, this looks really expensive, I mean THIS A LYKEN HYPER SPORT FOR GODS SAKE. ITS TO RARE I MIGHT DAMAGE IT" he said.

Gaara looked at naruto and said " you won't be practicing with this car, you will practice with it during your last race to reach fame" he said as he led naruto to another car that wasn't really flashy but still very expensive " and don't worry dad has two of each cars so its fine but even though he got two don't just go out there and think you can wreck it ." was the last spoken words of gaara as he gave naruto the second key.

 _2 years later_

Naruto POV

During these past two years I have continued to train myself to the art of street racing. During this time me and sabaku siblings have been getting closer and I've been pretty good in my drifting training but not good enough to grab the attention of the ghoul that eats hearts only.

Right now is the final moment I'm going against the best drifter now and he is name as the DK the Drift King. The only reason I've made it this far is probably my trainer Han who just died a couple days back with a missing heart too during we were racing. Now I just got more people to avenge.

I am now driving the Lyken Hyper Sport which was a huge previlage but there was a possiblity that this car will be destroyed in this race by either his opponent or the ghoul. We are at a clear road on the mountain side where we picked, it was perfect for drifting but also dangerous.

Just then the green light was a go he started roaring his engine and got ready to face his death but he got no regret. I saw the girl that was starting the race pointed to the right and recieved a 'ready' and to the left 'set' and then pointed both fingers to us and yelled 'GO!'.

I took off the moment the go was mentioned and left DK but he slowly caught up. I seeing the cliff over head slowed down a bit just enough to drift and that was when I saw it there was a shadow in the tree area watching us closely. I decided to show off my skills so he will go after me. I began to go faster seeing the road ahead was a straight road no cliffs.

DK seeing this began to speed up towards me unaware of the next cliff too busy trying to get me off the road so I just dodged all his attempts to bump my car over the cliff. I drifted just when he was about to bump into me and fell off the railings.

Normal POV

The shadow continued to watch naruto and when he saw him drift and DK, his victim, crashed down to the ground but managed to survive and cheated so he decided to go after naruto. "I love the hearts of famous people " the shadow said and it sounded like the person had a mask over his/her face.

Naruto looked to the tree tops and saw the shadow and prepared for the outcome if he will die or he will live. Just when he finished thinking about that he saw what looked like a huge tenticle thing crash in front of the car and just then the shadow revealed itself and tried to swipe down at him and he backed up and the automatic camera snapped and he drove as fast as he can away from it but not without a goodbye gift. The one of the huge tenticles drove through his stomache as he drove bye and the car flipped down the hill.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I KNOW ITS NOT AS GOOD AS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT REVIEW PLEASE AND I ADDED A LITTLE OF TOKYO DRIFT MOVIE**

 **JA~NE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Akio here bringing chapter 3 of The Seeker and I found out that you guys like depressing and dark moments the most so this story will not end with a happy ending but I will try to make the ending the most sad and depressing part so I can get you guys to cry. So yeah I think this story will only lasts to around chapter 13-15 the most (already thought about the storyline thoroughly). Okay onto the story.**

Chapter 3: Something Within Me

Naruto POV

All I felt was pain as my body kept bumping and hitting the car sides and roof. ' It hurts, will I finally be able to see my parents again' were the thoughts that was going through my mind. I saw the camera that was supposed to hold the proof about to be thrown out the window I grabbed it. I can feel my body about to give up but my mind still got hope, I looked at the camera gallery and saw what the camera captured. "AGGHHHH! I WENT THROUGH ALL THIS ONLY TO GET A PICTURE OF A MASK!" I screamed to he heavens feeling the frustration going to my head.

The car kept on flipping making the whole in my chest to squirt out more blood thats when my body gave up, I lost my conciousness from all the bloodloss and thats when I ended up in this strange place. " hey son" I heard a familiar soothing voice said.

"m..mo...mom" I asked out the voice. I heard foot steps coming from behind me and turned around. I can feel my eyes began to water and ran to the person I thought I would never see again and hugged her.

"my have you grown how old are you 16-17?" she asked me.

I looked up to her and answered "1...17, mom I'm finally with you again wheres dad" I asked.

" son your not dead yet and Its not your time yet. I have to tell you a secret that even your dad doesn't know" she told me. I looked up to her surprised, she _never_ kept anything a secret from dad. Seeing the look on my face my mom answered my unspokened question " I know that look. But this was a secret for our survival. I'm a ghoul".

Thats when I let go of her and check if she was joking she added " so are you, when you were little you should the symptoms for a ghoul when I checked it since you always threw up whenever I feed you human food so I began to add some flesh to your food everytime you eat." I looked shocked and when I looked at her again she had a wing that looks like it was made of blades sticking out of her back and thats when I felt pain in my back and when I looked back I saw the identical wings on my back with an extra thing it looked to be like a centipede body. I was about to scream when my mom brought me into another hug " its okay I know how you feel let it out" she comforted me.

When I calmed down I asked " how am I supposed to eat now" I asked her.

She adopted a thinking pose and said " theres this coffee shop I know that is run by ghouls that don't hunt humans they just pick up a suicidal corpse from somewhere and it looks like the kirishima family you were with were ghouls too and the sabaku family are a family of famous ghouls" I looked shocked was this why I never died because they knew I was a ghoul. Then she explained what I was/am " your a ghoul but not a full fledged you are on a border of both humans and ghouls and half ghouls are very strong and rare. Now I think its your time to get back to the real world before you really die" she added with a chuckle.

 _Back To Real World_

I began to feel the pain on my back again and then the wings from earlier spread out and I flew out of the car just in time too the car blew up right after I got out. BAM! the tenticles from the other guy earlier hit my back but the blade wings reduced the damage.

"so your a ghoul" he said as he looked at my eye " strange why is only one of your eyes red" he asked and then charged me again. I tried to throw the blades from my wings but I never asked my mom how I used them so I just deflected the attacks with the centipede tail near my back and then strike when I got the chance.

I managed to knock his mask off and it revealed a teen about my age and with black hair in a duckass style. He looked at me with his red eyes.

"so your the one who's been murdering people and pulling there hearts out" I said with a low growl " WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I asked with tears in my eyes and I saw him smirk and said 'I just loves the taste of rich people hearts and see how there children react and come to think of it the first victim of my attack was the best'. Thats when my mind went out of control and my attacks were random. I was taken over by my hatred.

Normal POV

When naruto woke up he was covered in blood and had a lot of injuries. When he woke up his wings was wrapped around his vital points which was probably why he survived.'why, why I do I have to deal with this why not just let me die DAMNIT!' he thought as he felt the pain still slowly healing moving the bones where it was supposed to be which was painful.

Naruto walked to the side stream of the mountain and looked into the water and what he saw shocked him his right eye is still red and he doesn't know how to turn it off and the other difference was that his hair changed while its still going in every direction it is now half silver and the other half still blonde." what happened to me" he whispered to himself and and drank the water and I immediantly threw it back up.' I guess this is to be expected' he thought as he got back up and down the the mountain trail he found.

The sky began to darkened and the sunset and it also happened to snow ' oh great ' he thought as he began to feel himself getting tired and the cold began to get to him and to make things worse now it was raining ' what good luck I have' he thought.

When he stopped again he looked down on the puddle the pouring rain created and saw the red eye gone but his eye color changed to that of violette like his mom's.

 _3 days later_

Naruto walked through a cemetary and saw someone tall ther with a weird eyebrows and really tall and muscular in front of a grave stated Mado Kureo. ' have to risk seeing investigators to see dad' he thought as he walked to a grave marked Namikaze Minato and put a flower there. " Hey dad you been I'm sorry I never visited you. I really missed you dad and...and I love you I'm sorry I'm such a coward and ran away".

"na...nar...naru...naruto?" He heard a voice asked behind him. "naruto is that you?" the voice asked again. He turned around and stared at the person that he used to really trust.

" what do you want shiori" he asked more like demanded.

"DON'T TALK IN THAT TONE WITH ME WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Shiori yelled. Naruto ignored her and walked away "DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME YOUNG MAN!".

Naruto finally snapped " WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH TO RUIN MY LIFE!" he yelled as he ran away with tears rolling down his cheeks. That scene was caught by Amon and a girl with blonde hair.

"Investigator Shiori, who was that boy I've never scene him before" Amon asked as he walked over to her.

"He's investigator Minato's son" Shiori answered.

"What I thought you said he went missing" Amon replied.

"Well he was missing"Shiori said as she bowed and left.

Naruto POV

I was running blindly through the streets oblivious of where I was going. 'why...why do you show up now' was the thought that was going through my head ' just when I was going to forget the old days'.

I ran through the streets aware that people were looking at me like I was crazy. I ran into a building thinking that I would escape this place with my hoody covering my face.

I ran into the building and kept running. I saw I was causing commotions but kept on running. I ran through what looked like a security thing that detects weapons and thinking that it was only detecting weapons I went through it.

When I went through it 'BEEP!' the alarm went off and instantly I was surrounded by ghoul investigators.

"whats a ghoul doing here?!" I heard someone yell and heard more of those kind of whispers like 'does he have a death wish or something?' or like ' is he invading us' at that moment I knew where I was and it was too late.

The investigators surrounding me took out their weapon which looked like some type of thing that I have. I never was really interested in ghouls and now it was too late to get the knowledge.

"GET HIM"

 **CHAPTER END**

 **WELL THIS CHAPTER WASN'T REALLY GOOD BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ALL ACTION AND YOU GUYS WILL NOW HAVE A VIEW OF TOUKA'S LIFE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THATS ALL DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

 **JA NE**


	4. The Color Blue

**Yo! I'm back sorry for the late update, I want to ask you guys something : Should I continue this or should I rewrite? Which will be a bit different from this. Okay review or go vote on the poll on my profile. Okay on with the story. Oh and in this Naruto is the same age as Kaneki.**

 **Chapter 4: The Color Blue**

 **1 Month ago**

Touka brought up the orders for the customers when she heard another table called for her. She walked over to the table and heard something like ' Is she the one Kaneki' said with a weird face. " How may I help you today?" she asked.

Kaneki told her his order and when she was turning to walk back to get the order the guy from earlier asked " So is it you who caught my boy Kaneki's heart?" both blushed as Touka ran into the kitchen to get the order.

" _Hide_ why'd you do that and no she isn't the one, stop creeping the girl out or I'll be kicked out! although she is sorta cute" he whispered to the now introduced Hide. Kaneki looked out the window when the door to the small coffee shop opened and there she was, the girl. "Thats the girl" Kaneki ushered Hide to the girl with purple hair and violet eyes with glasses.

Hide got up and said "Thats it you should give it up, why would a girl as beautiful as her want to date your ugly mug" He said teasingly " And besides even if she does decide to go out with you where would you take her, a book store?" He asked.

"Hey whats wrong with the library?" Kaneki asked "Where would you take a girl?"

"I don't know, why would I ask you if I know what to do?" Hide said as he got up " Uh sorry, Kaneki I got to go."

Kaneki waved goodbye to his friend when he saw him giving Touka a wave. " That idiot" Kaneki said with a smile. He got back to his book but glance at the girl, now and then. The girl seemed to caught him glancing in her direction and smiled at him.

(Okay I will just leave how Kaneki turned into a ghoul like he did in the manga or anime and skipped all the steps to the incident with Hinami)

 **1 Month Later With Naruto**

Naruto looked around him as the Ghoul Investigators surrounded him.

"You got some nerve trying to attack CCG HQ!" One of the Investigators spoke up " Pull down your hood and give yourself up and we'll go easy on you!" Naruto looked to the person who spoke and recognized him in one of his fathers old pictures.

Naruto was going to pull his hood down but instead of waiting the other Investigators charged at him thinking he was going to pull something out, since _he is_ a ghoul after all. Naruto on reflexes activated his Kagune.

They watched in astonishment as the wing of blades come to life blocking the attackers attack. "Stay back!" Naruto yelled as he flashed his wings around in a defensive manor. The Investigators though didn't listen and chose to attack him with the stolen kagune's from dead ghouls they've slayed.

Naruto in a state of panic flexed out his wings and the wings let out all types of blades shooting out at the investigators, killing 3 of them leaving only 4 left. " We need back up on floor One! A ghoul has attacked the HQ! I repeat we need back up the ghoul is showing aggressiveness and has killed 3 investigators! Security to code red!" Naruto heard the guy that first talked called for back up.

"I...I didn't m...mean to!" Naruto shouted desperately as he spinned around yelling. " Please! I didn't mean to!" as more investigators showed up and it seems as though the sky darkened as walls of iron fell down covering the windows so he couldn't escape.

 **Back to Touka**

Touka and Kaneki were wiping plates as the last of the customers left the small cafe. " So have you heard that the Ghoul organization wiped out the whole CCG in the 1st Ward" Kaneki asked as he put the plates and cups back on the shelf.

"Yeah, apparently no one survived and that ward is infested with ghouls, there are barely any humans out there now except for the stupid ones" Touka answered as she passed the plates to Kaneki. " They might go out to other wards at this point. We have to be on high alert." Was the last thing she had to say when the windows to the small Cafe got busted.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto stood there bleeding as he held his left arm. He looked around at the bodies on the ground that he had taken care of and began to cry "I told you to stop didn't I! I never wanted for this to happen!" He yelled at the body. His clothes now bloodied but the hood was still covering him. "Why! why does this has to happen!" He yelled out to the top of his lungs.

"My, My what do we have here. A crying ghoul now thats sad to see" A voice said out loud as Naruto turned to the man. He was tall with short black hair and weird eye brows carrying a suit case, like all the other Investigators. "You messed these guys up pretty badly" The man said as he picked up one of the hands that came off of a person. "Your Kagune looks like to be a bunch of blades turned to wings" The man continued as he opened his suit case and took out his weapon " And your an interesting one too, only one of your eyes turned red. I know of only one other Ghoul that has only one eye that turn like that, I least I only think so since half of his face is covered up in a creepy mask"

The man charged at him as he stood back up and got ready. Naruto covered his left side with his wings so that his left side wouldn't be open for any attacks. _'How do I get these things to work?! How did I do it earlier! How how do I make it more effective'_ Naruto thought as he kept blocking the attack. The man seemed to use a big sword like Kagune with two handles on it.

"Why did you attack this base?!" The man yelled out at him as he got through Naruto's defense and slashed at his chest and kicking his stomach making him puke out blood. "Answer the damn question!" Naruto could tell that he was getting more aggitated by the moment and kept on shooting the blades toward the man, who easily blocked it with the stolen Kagune.

Naruto in desperate need of defense pulled out one of the blades that was on the wings. _"I can pull them out to?! that would be useful in the future."_ He thought as he got into a basic sword stance "At least I took lessons for these and now is the time to see what I can do in real life" Naruto yelled out as he dashed forward to the man.

"So your going to fight back? Well then show me what you got!" The investigator shouted out as he dashed forward to Naruto too. Naruto slashed at the man but was easily blocked _"Its been a long time since I held a sword before and it seems I'm getting rusty"_ He thought as the investigator slashed at him " Difficult for you to attack with you left side messed up huh!" The investigator yelled out as he pull the two handled sword apart and slashed at Naruto's left wing and when he found an opening he went in for the slashed but Naruto jumped back before he could give any death blows at him but it hit his previous wounds making him collapse to his knees.

Naruto slashed at his hands when he was going to deliver a slashed at him making him angrier and want to just get over with.

That was the last straw as he began to prepare for his last attack to finished Naruto off for good but a crystal like substance shot at him, he looked around and found it was gone. When he went back to face Naruto he was gone too with no trail of blood left behind. "DAMNIT!" He yelled out clearly very pissed that his comrades were killed easily considering that this is one of the weakest ghoul that he has ever fought and he couldn't avenged them.

xoxo

Naruto looked up and saw blue hair and smiled as he loss conciousness from blood loss.

The blue haired guy jumped from roof to roof and kept looking at the blonde hair _"How long has it been since I saw this shade of blue/blonde?"_ they both thought as the guy with the blue hair came crashing in through a window of a small Cafe, throwing down Naruto to the ground. "Its been a long time, sister"

 **Okay end of chapter**

 **Can any of you guess who the blue haired person who saved Naruto was and how do you think this will turn out. And don't forget to review on rather I should Rewrite this or continue it. (Don't know why I'm writing this you guys probably won't even read an authors note)**

 **Ja~Ne**


	5. Lost Memories

**Yo! Been a long time since I updated any of my stories but I will update this first and yes The Seeker will have a rewrite and will describe what will happened at the time skips and it will be rewrited once I get a better understanding of what I want to happen in this story, and I recently just finished reading Part 1 of the Tokyo Ghoul manga and will have more resources to make upcoming chapters. For my other stories I have been trying to figure out what to write but I can't write it out as I wanted, So its going to take a while before I update the others. Okay on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Character ages:**

 **Naruto & Touka-17**

 **Kaneki-19**

 **Ayato-16**

 **Amon-26**

 **Chapter 5: Lost Memories**

Boom! The windows came crashing down " It's been a long time...sister" A teen with blue hair said as he threw down a blonde man to the ground next to Touka.

"A...yato?" Touka voiced out and then her face morphed into an angry expression "Where the hell have you been?!" She yelled out in anger, "You know how many years I've been looking for you?!"

"Pitiful" The now named Ayato said as he looked to a man next to Touka "Banjou, You messed up again? I didn't order you to inform them to tell Rize to run, I ordered you to take Rize if shes here or anyone with her scent on them." Banjou had a panicked look on his face and was about to say something when the door to the Cafe opened up.

"Ayato, You didn't tell me your sister is as gorgeous as you are." A man with make up spoke with a perverted smile, behind a muscular man with blonde hair.

Ayato glared at them "Why are you two here? I told you I would take care of it didn't I?" He said as the muscular man walked up to a employee with a eye-patch.

"Hmm... You scent... Its familiar to Rize's" He said as he sniffed the employee.

"Yamori-san" The man behind the tall blonde spoke out "I think hes the boy the boss wants us to get. Since you know what he said, 'If you can't find Rize then get whoever smells like her', and he smells like her."

Naruto slowly began to come back to conciousness "Where am I? What am I doing? Am I dead?" were the thoughts that went through his head at the moment. He slowly began to open his eyes, where ever he is its not very pleasant, seeing everything in this building destroyed and blood was everywhere. He slowly began to move but winced in pain at the injuries in sustained just a few hours ago.

Naruto began moving his legs and hands for support and then pushed his body up, He wobbled a little but had a better view of where he was. From what his eyes show him he is in a small coffee shop but what got his attention the most was that there were blood everywhere and the place was more wrecked then the view he had when he was on the floor. "Ugh..." A groan startled him, He followed the groan and his heart nearly sank at what he saw in front of him "Touka...".

Memories started to wash over him _' Naruto I'll be back with Ayato, Wait here for us and don't forget to take care of the house!'_ Naruto saw an image of a 11 year old Touka waving goodbye to him, _'Naruto when we grow up lets get married!'_ an image of him and a 9 year old Touka holding hands and then the image of when they first met popped up _'My name is Touka Kirishima older sister of Ayato Kirishima and the daughter of Arata Kirishima nice to meet you'_ he remembered the smile that she gave him on that day. A single tear drop fell off his face.

Touka opened her eyes to see a blonde teen with whisker marks on his face standing in front of her and not moving, she can see the level of damage on the teen. She remembered Ayato dragging this man with him and jumped to conclusions "Aren't you going to..." she didn't have time to finish her sentence because before she knew it the man rushed at her and she thought he was going to finish the death blow and closed her eyes. What happened next surprised her deeply, He _HUGGED_ her! Touka out of reflex kneed him and then punched him in the face pushing him off of her "You creep!" She said disgustedly and thats when she saw his eyes for the fist time, It was like deep ocean blue sea but all life has disapeared from it.

His solid blue eyes hit her hard and then she began to see images of her and a blonde sitting on a swing _'...to when we grow up lets get married!'_ she saw her 9 year old self said as she held the blonde boys hands tightly _'Yeah!'_ she saw the blonde boy said excitedly. Touka began to hold her head panicking and started screaming " ahhh...Ahhhh...AHHHH!" she held her head tightly as long lost memories began to resurface "AHHHHHH!"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.**

 _ **TOUKA AND NARUTO MEETS...?! DOES SHE REMEMBER?!**_

 **Ja~Ne**


End file.
